


Trust Me

by omnisan



Series: Seraph's Saga [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: "It will be fun, trust me."Prompt 1 from fictober-event on tumblrI'm also a few days late to start, but let's see how this goes





	Trust Me

Seraph laughed at a joke Beowulf told as they walked into the Drifter's alcove in the Annex. To their surprise, a small gathering of Guardians surrounded the man clad in green as he was speaking. 

"Prime will put you to the test." Drifter said. "One round, bigger goal, winner takes all." 

A whisper made its way around the room. Some people were excited, others wondered how the game would play out. 

"You'll just have to find out." The Drifter smirked, full of mystery as usual. "Now, who wants to play?"

Instantly he had a group of takers and they disappeared in transmat. Everyone else dispersed or waited around until the first group came back. 

"So much for playing some Gambit today." Beowulf said. "Let's get lunch then." 

Seraph agreed and followed him back up the stairs and winding hallways. It was a perfect sunny day so she wasn't too bummed about not playing some Gambit. Besides, she'd see Drifter later when she invited herself onto his ship. 

Beowulf had been rather quiet as they ate, and Seraph noticed it, though didn't point it out. Sometimes people got lost in their thoughts, like how she herself was thinking. It came as another surprise to her when he finally broke the silence.

"I don't think we should do Prime." 

"What, why?" 

"I've heard some bad things." 

"Like what?" Seraph inquired. 

Beowulf looked around and made sure to keep his voice down. "I told you the Drifter was a shifty guy. I heard that he had other Guardians test run Prime for him a while back. Before we really knew him." 

"Okay, so? Nothing wrong with that." Seraph said.

"Seraph, Guardians died playing Prime." 

"What? How is that even possible?" 

Beowulf shook his head. "I don't know. I think we should just stick to Gambit to be on the safe side. Or go back to Crucible." 

Seraph nodded. She'd talk to Drifter about it later to find out more.

"Have people died in Prime?" 

The Drifter froze for a moment before turning his head to where Seraph sat. "How'd you hear about that?" 

"Beowulf told me. So it's true?" 

"Why's he always in my business?" The Drifter groaned, but reclaimed his calmness quickly. "I had some Guardians test run Prime for me a while ago. They fully knew the risks and still wanted to play." 

"Why are you letting people play it now?" 

"Woah, hold on a second. You think those risks are still there?" One look at Seraph's overly serious face made him chuckle. "No one died today. It's just a game. I've perfected it after those test runs." 

Seraph stared at him for a moment. "You're not lying?" 

He rested his forehead against hers, "I would never lie to you." 

Seraph gave him a quick kiss to let him know she believed him. That satisfied him to continue the conversation in a slightly different direction.

"I think you'd be great at Prime." 

Seraph gave him a look that asked why he went there, but he continued. 

"It's fast paced and you're an expert with taking out the opposing team. It will be fun, trust me." 

"I do trust you, I'm just—" Seraph hesitated.

"I wouldn't want you to play a game if I knew you would die from it. You're good at Gambit. I want you to be the best, and Prime is where it's at." 

Slowly, a smirk of her own crept across her face, "I am pretty good, huh." 

"In more ways than just on the field." Drifter winked.

Seraph rolled her eyes.


End file.
